Composting devices are known to implement a composting cycle for biologically and chemically decomposing organic material, such as food waste, into compost for use as a fertilizer and soil amendment. The composting cycle can be implemented in a composting bin by providing water, heat and aeration to the refuse, and can require a period of time for completion. During the disposal of food waste into the composting bin, a user will often have both hands occupied with holding the waste material. Thus, having to manually open the lid of the composting device is inconvenient to the user.